A Bump in the Night
by state gem
Summary: Noodle has nightmares and needs some comfort. Who will she turn to? ONESHOT Noodlex2D Rated T for language


"_I love you, and no matter what happens, I want you to stay inside as long as possible," the man's voice began. "But, what if you don't come back?" the child asked. "I promise, sweetie that I will come back, now don't worry, Mrs. Hagar will take care of you." _

"_Okay, Daddy, I love you," she said. _

"_I love you, too."_

_The man walked outside of the building with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to face them alone. The zombies weren't merciful. He looked around at his surrounding objects for a weapon. By the phone booth was a large hammer. He picked it up and hit the nearest zombie. Then he realized that there was a group of them, all coming towards him. _

_He started swinging the hammer as hard as he could; as fast as he could. They were coming by the dozens, all coming towards him. They were overpowering him. He dropped the hammer. One of them took a bite of his hand. Others started eating him bit by bit. Blood was now gushing from the side of his neck. The last word that left his lips was "Emily."_

_The little boy walked down the street. There was absolutely no one. In the background, you can see a zombie limping up to him. It zooms in on the boy. And then… THE ZOMBIE ATTACKS!!!!!_

&&&&&&&

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed a violet haired 14 year old girl as she watched this scene take place. Noodle was her name.

"Wot's 'he mat'r luv'?" the cerulean haired singer asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!!! I'll tell you what's wrong, a zombie biting a boy's head off," she said with annoyance and fear in her voice.

" Aww, don' worry luv', its jus' a movie, our zombies won' dare touch yeh," he said while tickling her ribs.

"2D-san stop, please, stop," she managed to get out between the fits of laughter.

2D had finally stopped after about 3 minutes. He looked at the clock.

"Dammit," 2D said smacking his head.

"What's the matter 2D-san?" she asked.

"I promised Russ I'd have you in bed at 10, but it's 11p.m.!"

"Okay 2D-san I'll go to bed," she said reluctantly.

She got off of his bed and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned back to him and said, "Goodnight 2D-san, sweet dreams."

"Nigh' Oodle 'o' Noodles, sweet dreams to yeh, too," he replied staring at the TV.

&&&&&&&&&&

Noodle tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. She read a little bit of the Harry Potter series, but that didn't work. She was just very restless tonight.

Then, she heard a noise. A noise that came from the inside of her closet. She thought it was her imagination, but she heard the noise again. Now, she was starting to freak out. The shadows all looked as though they were criminals coming to get her. She jumped out of bed and turned on the light. It shined brightly, flickered, and then went out. Lightning struck.

She screamed and ran. As she ran down the hallway, she saw all of the zombies and ran. They were coming after her. They lunged at her. No matter how fast that she ran, they were always there. Coming after her. She screamed again.

Noodle woke up with a jolt. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't stay here. She needed someone. She wasn't sure whom, she didn't care whom, she just needed someone.

She walked down the hall to Russell's room. She knocked as loud as she could, but that couldn't be heard over his snoring.

She thought about the other two band mates. Like hell if she was going to Murdoc's Winnie. She finally knew who to go to.

When the doors to the lift opened, she ran through the car park and opened the door to the stairs. hollow black

When she reached his door, she hesitated. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and cautiously turned the doorknob. Then she tiptoed into the room... She softly padded her way to 2D's bed. Peeking through the curtain, she watched him sleeping.

_He looks so peaceful_, Noodle thought as she looked down at him. He was lying on his back, one arm covering his eyes, and the other curled up hugging his blankets. A barely-there smile lingered on his lips. The moonlight trickling in bathed him in silver light that made his cerulean hair seem to glow.

"2D," she murmured as she pulled the bed sheets to one side.

A very sleepy "mmm" was 2D's only response. She knelt down next to the bed.

"2D, please wake up," she whispered as she began to cry again.

2D rolled onto his side, his arm falling off his eyes, as they fluttered open.  
"Noodle? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise at seeing their guitarist kneeling next to his bed.

She looked at him silently with a tearful expression.

"It's okay," he said softly as he sat up, his legs hanging over the side of his bed. "Sit down."

2D rung his hands in his lap nervously as Noodle sat down next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, only half looking at her.

"Bad dream," she sniffed. She sounded so much like a child.

"D…do y …you want to stay h. . .here?" 2D stumbled over his words. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He had feelings for her. As a matter of fact, he loved her, but he would never let her know that. He was sure she didn't feel the same. Why should she?

Noodle said nothing, but looked up into his hollow black eyes.

She saw the sincerity with which he had asked her the question. He was her best friend. He cared for her. She knew he did. She supposed that was why she hadn't thought twice about going to his bed. The fact that she was in love with 2D played no part in her decision tonight. She nodded in agreement with his suggestion.

Noodle stood up. 2D moved over in his bed and lifted the blankets so she could get under them. She removed her dressing gown and slippers and slid into the bed. 2D pulled the bed curtains closed again and laid down, cautiously staring straight up. Noodle laid herself next to him doing the same thing.

"Y... you have enough blanket?" 2D asked nervously.

"Yes, but 2D... "She stopped and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked turning his head to look at her. The icy green eyes he always loved to look at were a sad sort of pink color, no doubt from her crying.

"Would you...I mean, I... hold me?" She choked back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

2D didn't answer. He simply wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She lay her head down on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her somewhat. He unconsciously ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. He listened to her breathing, hoping she would stop crying. 2D hated to see Noodle so upset. He wanted nothing more than to make it all better. To make all her worries go away and all her fears subside. Soon her crying stopped and her breathing evened out. He knew she had fallen asleep. 2D looked down at her sleeping form, held tightly in his arms. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, sighed, and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'll protect you, Noodle," he whispered faintly as he closed his eyes. "From your nightmares or anything else that hurts you." He closed his eyes. "I love you."

He soon joined her in slumber.

Authors Note: I would like to thank choc10 for giving me the idea for this story. THANK YOU!!!!!


End file.
